With Berserk
by IbeFluffy
Summary: Berserk isn't new to Townsville, But she's trying to be a better person. This means hanging with the other Villains of Townsville...Bad Idea
1. Mayor

This had to be the dumbest thing she had ever willingly taken part in. It was nearly enough to make her feel bad.

It was making her feel bad.

"Agreed!"

Berserk eye twitched. A part of her still felt surprise. She figured anything with the mayor would surprise her at this point.

"Wait...are you saying-"

"Townsville residential towers, The Townsville Volcano park, Free food at the Just in time diner, An office in Townsville Hall"

"But-"

"Just give me the jar of pickles you evil fiend!"

Miss Bellum stood off to the side. If her hair hadn't moved Berserk would've thought her incapable of knowing stupidity; but her head/hair shake confirmed what she thought. Mayor was an idiot.

"I want the theater too"

It was just a jar of pickles.

"Whatever you want!"

A cheap jar at that

"Plus immunity"

A pickle was even missing!

"Yes, Yes, fine, whatever you want!"

"Mayor, maybe you shouldn't give Berserk such accommodation for a pick-" Sanity had entered the conversation

"My hands are tied Bellum! There's nothing I have to bargain with!" and promptly beaten by sheer idiocy

Berserk felt a blood vessel cry in her head. Surely a few brain cells had died. She turned to Miss Bellum, instantly feeling relief.

"Just give me the top Floor of Townsville Residential rent free and the Mayor can have the jar of pickles"

Relief did not cross Miss Bellum face, a slip of paper crossed Berserk vision from Miss Bellum hands instead. Berserk didn't even question the speed of obtaining a signed document for what she wanted, she just signed it and promptly stood up.

She almost thanked the Assistant Miss Bellum. The Mayor however, was quickly picking up the hotline, to call super powered assistance in opening the pickle jar.

She could hear The Mayor gleeful laughter as she walked outside.

Only when she stepped outside did she realize what she had held in her grasp. The entirety of Townsville was in the palm of her hand, everything, and she let it go.

Without a second thought.

Had Mayor infected her with stupid?


	2. Sedusa

This had to be the dumbest thing she had ever willingly taken part in. It was nearly enough to make her feel bad.

It was making her feel bad.

"Agreed!"

Berserk eye twitched. A part of her still felt surprise. She figured anything with the mayor would surprise her at this point.

"Wait...are you saying-"

"Townsville residential towers, The Townsville Volcano park, Free food at the Just in time diner, An office in Townsville Hall"

"But-"

"Just give me the jar of pickles you evil fiend!"

Miss Bellum stood off to the side. If her hair hadn't moved Berserk would've thought her incapable of knowing stupidity; but her head/hair shake confirmed what she thought. Mayor was an idiot.

"I want the theater too"

It was just a jar of pickles.

"Whatever you want!"

A cheap jar at that

"Plus immunity"

A pickle was even missing!

"Yes, Yes, fine, whatever you want!"

"Mayor, maybe you shouldn't give Berserk such accommodation for a pick-" Sanity had entered the conversation

"My hands are tied Bellum! There's nothing I have to bargain with!" and promptly beaten by sheer idiocy

Berserk felt a blood vessel cry in her head. Surely a few brain cells had died. She turned to Miss Bellum, instantly feeling relief.

"Just give me the top Floor of Townsville Residential rent free and the Mayor can have the jar of pickles"

Relief did not cross Miss Bellum face, a slip of paper crossed Berserk vision from Miss Bellum hands instead. Berserk didn't even question the speed of obtaining a signed document for what she wanted, she just signed it and promptly stood up.

She almost thanked the Assistant Miss Bellum. The Mayor however, was quickly picking up the hotline, to call super powered assistance in opening the pickle jar.

She could hear The Mayor gleeful laughter as she walked outside.

Only when she stepped outside did she realize what she had held in her grasp. The entirety of Townsville was in the palm of her hand, everything, and she let it go.

Without a second thought.

Had Mayor infected her with stupid?


End file.
